fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights of Freedom
Five Nights of Freedom is a video game spinoff of Five Nights at Freddy's. Plot The main character:Skylar Jackson is a big fan of Five Nights at Freddy's. She has all 4 games. But when Skykar accidentally breaks her laptop Nightmare gets the oppurtinity to free all the animtronics from the game. So he does. Now all the animtronics are free and terrorizing the city. And it's up to Skylar to dismantle them (dismantling them automatically sends them back into the game) to save the town. Game Mechanics The player has two weapons: a knife and a gun. They started out small but the player can upgrade them over time to make them damage even more. This game does have levels. A total of 20 levels. Every 5 levels there is a boss fight. Bosses Level 5 boss:Freddy Fazbear (first game) Level 10 boss:The Puppet (second game) Level 15 boss:Springtrap (third game) Level 20:Nightmare (fourth game) Strategies Levels 1-4:These levels are fairly easy. The player will fight off a bunch Bonnie Chica and Foxy clones spread all over the location. They are way easier than the bosses. Level 5:In this level the player will attack Freddy. Freddy will start directly in front of the player. But Freddy takes a lot of health when he fights you do it is recommended for the player to go faraway from Freddy and shoot him. After a few minutes Freddy will walk away. It is recommended for the player to chase him and shoot or else he'll regain his health. After few second Freddy will come back and repeat the process. Levels 6-9:In these levels the player will fight off all the characters from Fnaf 2 clones but puppet will be absent. They are harder then levels 1-4 but easier than bosses. Level 10:In this level the player will fight Puppet. There will be 10 music boxes surrounding the player. Only one of them contains the Puppet. Every time the player opens the wrong one they will lose a small portion of their health. When they open they right one puppet will jump out and land on the ground. Then Puppet with start spinning around and slapping the player. It is recommended for the player to go far away and shoot. Then Puppet will fly up and try to hit the player with his feet. Since the player can't shoot up then player can just run away. Then the 10 music boxes will appear and the process will be repeated again. Levels 11-14:In these levels the players will fight of phantom clones. They harder to defeat than levels 6-9 but easier than bosses. Level 15:In level 15 the player will fight off Springtrap. The player will see Springtrap in front of them. Springtrap will start hitting the player. Then he will make clones of himself. If you hit the wrong clone they will just become more aggressive. If you hit the real Springtrap 3 times then the clones will disappear and Springtrap will kneel down for 5 seconds, giving the player time to fight him or regain their health. Then Soringtrap will vanish and Purple guy will take his place. Purple guy will attempt to kill the player but he has less health than Springtrap. When the player defeats him Springtrap will appear again and repeat the process until he loses all his health. Levels 16-19:In these levels the player will fight off nightmare clones. These levels are harder than the others but easier than bosses. Level 20:In this level the player will fight off Nightmare. Once the player sees Nightmare he will turn giant and attempt to step on the player. Then a bunch of mini Plushtraps will appear. It is recommended for the player to attack the Plushtraps first and then start shooting Nightmare. Trivia * The multiple Springtrap's may be a nod to how if the player gets a ventilation error in the third game multiple Springtrap's on camera * Purple guy is the first enemy in game that in not an animtronic * Skylar is the first girl protagonist in the entire Fnaf series. * After finishing all the levels a minigame is unlocked where the player must find all the people who got captured. Category:Fan-Game